


Beta Lives

by CrystalKnight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Heartwarming, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Being beta testers for the new Pokémon Go Virtual Reality Game, the new trainers find themselves trapped inside the game because of an unexpected Pokémon. This revolves on Angel, Melody, Harold, and Spark.  Also contains flash fictions separate from the original story of the leader's lives/pasts.





	1. Beginning

**Hello!**

 

**...**

 

**Welcome to Pokémon Go, our New Virtual Reality Game!**

 

**You are our new beta tester! As part of the new Pokémon Go beta testing group,**

 

**you including the other 19 beta testers are allowed to choose your own starter Pokémon(s)**

 

**as a sign of our gratitude!**

 

**Are you ready to choose your Pokémon(s)?**

 

**...**

 

**(Yes) or (No)?**

 

**...**

 

**(YES)!**

 

**...**

 

**Excellent! Please tell us your starter Pokémon(s)**

 

**and then proceed to choose your clothing!**

 

**Once finished, please say 'Continue!'**

 

**...**

 

**Starter Pokémon(s)?**

 

**...**

 

**(Plusle and Minun)**

 

**...**

 

**Great!**

 

**Clothes?**

 

**...**

 

**(Galaxy leggings, loose mint-green t-shirt, white sneakers, snorlax backpack, and daisy circular sunglasses)**

 

**...**

 

**Awesome!**

 

**...**

 

**(Continue!)**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

**Welcome to the Pokémon World.**

 

**You have arrived at Hiroshi Town**

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with the system?!

In the beginning, after some time within the Pokémon Virtual Reality game, the trainers and developers realized something was odd. The people and Pokémon were bursting with so much personality it was as if they all had minds of their own. At first, all the beta testers just thought that it was derived from hard work from the developers. But when Team Rocket appeared and sightings of scarred Pokémon from hunting's were sighted, the developers had to notify the trainers that this wasn't within the game's systems.

 

After continuously checking their computers, the creators of Pokémon Go couldn't find hints of hacking done. Confused and panicking, they tried to forcibly remove the players from the game but the systems wouldn't let them. Even worse, for some reason the bed containers in which the players were in wouldn't shut off no matter what the staff did. They even tried taking out the plug for the electricity but the power continued as if something was supplying it. No one knew what to do. 

 

But one night as the programmers were at work to figure the problem out, both the beta testers and the staff that night experienced something surreal. The trainer's holographic screens came up in front of them and the screen glitched for a bit before revealing the face of Arceus. In the lab with the staff, their screens did the same. 

 

Telepathically, the deep voice of the Original Pokémon came through to reach all of them. For a brief moment, it only delivered one message which left everyone speechless. 

 

**_"I need them here."_ **

 

 


	3. Leaving Home

Angel couldn't stand her home in reality. It was toxic and she could feel her mental health deteriorating with each day. Every time she tried to get better, it's like her family pushed her efforts back down. And it was hard. Most of the time, she didn't like going out but staying in wasn't an option either. There was no means to get out of the house without living in the streets, and Angel knew that wasn't an option. 

 

Day after day she tried to hold on, but when she had a breaking point, news of needing beta testers for the Virtual Reality Pokémon Go game came out. Immediately Angel applied to be one. She knew she wouldn't get it, but what did she have to lose? She had nothing left in her mind. 

 

So when her phone sang it's usual ringtone Angel was shocked to see it was from the Pokémon company. The voice of a developer for the game came through. Silently listening, Angel finished the conversation after they had finished congratulating her on being selected. There was hope in her, but there was still hesitation deep inside. It wouldn't do well for her to expect anything, but it was better than staying at the house. So when 3am struck the hand clock Angel threw her backpack on the bed packing: spare clothes, some nutritional bars, a giant water bottle, a first aid kit, and a wallet full of her left over funds. Zipping it all up, Angel creeped down stairs cautiously so that her parents wouldn't stir. Quickly placing a letter on her dad's labtop by the couch, Angel tearfully looked around the house one last time before taking a breath. Unlocking her house's security system and door locks, she opened it slowly before looking back upstairs. 

 

"...Goodbye mom and dad. I love you." Angel whispered. 

 

Turning away, the door silently closed shut with a sharp click from the locks.


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's progress leading up to selecting her new team!

It had been three months since everyone became stuck within the Pokémon world, and everyone had already adapted to their new lives. Even Angel. But she felt behind already within those three months.

 

While the other trainers were thrilled that they have been thrown into a Pokémon parallel universe, they have also been leveling up rapidly past level five. Reaching level five was required if any trainer wanted to select any of the three Teams- Mystic, Valor, and Instinct. In this world, the three teams have just started introducing themselves to the Pokémon world; so the twenty beta testers were all potential candidates to be the first generation of representing their teams. Despite all this, Angel was actually the last one behind on reaching level five. 

 

None of the beta testers would have the chance of going to the main Titans HQ- if someone/anyone was behind. They required that all twenty beta testers would have to reach level five first, before starting the selection process. Despite some of the kind trainers Angel encountered, a lot were still very frustrated at her.They were all geared up and ready to go to the teams they already had in mind but she was slow. It made her feel bad that she was holding back everyone's fun but it was hard to level up in her case. 

 

Everyone's starter Pokémon were all introduced to them in the beginning in different ways. For example: Angel heard that someone had chosen a Gengar as their first Pokémon. That trainer landed inside a haunted mansion where the said Pokémon was, to gain the desired companion. For others-if they had chosen a regular starter Pokémon, then they landed in front of a lab that held them. In Angel's case, she landed in the middle of nowhere with two incubators that let her know that she would have to walk her Pokémon in order to hatch them. It took six miles in the deserted heat to finally reach a Pokestop. Even then, that amount of distance wasn't enough to hatch her electrical twins; so she had to go back out the next day and walk four more miles before they started hatching. 

 

Although she received tremendous points for hatching two Pokémon in the beginning, from that point onward, the progress to level up became slower. Because she had two energetic twins to take care of, she had to use up a lot of her time on training and caring them. Because it was her first time handling Pokémon (especially baby Pokémon) at all, she had to enroll in Poke daycare and study up on how to raise them. After a month and a half of undergoing intensive training for herself, Angel was finally ready to step back out to the world. Her twins were still learning, but she was capable of handling them.

 

Once she got back out though, Angel turned her attention towards other things. Despite the fact that a trainer could gain more points by capturing, evolving, and winning battles- Angel was more focused on rescuing abused/neglected Pokémon and caring for them. It didn't earn her any points, but deep in her heart Angel knew that she didn't regret her choices. Since she knew exactly what it meant to go through their pain however different their situations varied from hers. 

 

Angel's interests were another thing that strayed her from leveling up. Healing Pokémon, rescuing them, learning different trades/crafts, as well as recreational activities to do with Pokémon was what mattered to her. Because she loved the new world she was placed in, she absorbed everything quickly like a sponge. The bonds with her own Pokémon became stronger by the day because of all the activities she chose to do. Some of course, were worried for her so they made sure to protect their trainer when she dived right into dangerous situations. But because of all this, this stifled her progress towards leveling up. Sometimes she completely forgot about it until her battles with team Rocket were over. In fact, her battles against them were probably the only reason Angel was able to level up at all-other than hatching a few more eggs. 

 

So when she finally reached level five, Angel opened the holographic screen from the beta tester watch, and looked at the chat room section she had been ignoring for these past few months. Tapping it twice, the whole chat room showed all the messages the other beta testers sent to each other. Typing the news of finally leveling up enough, everyone exploded with excitement and promised each other to meet at Titan's HQ in three days time. Sighing, Angel bit her lip and closed the screen before looking towards the city a few miles ahead. Four giant buildings stood out in the middle of it- the middle a purple building attached to three others: a yellow one for Instinct, a blue one for Mystic, and a red one for Valor. 

 

Angel couldn't help but feel nervous and excited butterflies within her. 

 

"I guess it's time for me to choose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a nightmare and she gets ready for the big choosing ceremony of her new team.

_Angel looked towards the window where rain showed itself showering outside of the house. The rain hitting hard against the roof, Angel breathed out an exhausted sigh. Could she really continue living life this way? She was so sick and tired of these shackles. It was hard when she put herself down and messed up so much too. If only she could be given a fresh start..._

 

_"A place where I belong..."_

* * *

Angel woke up with a start and blinked a few times before moaning into her pillow. Pinching the area between her eyes, Angel threw back the blankets and sighed again deeply as she sat up. It took her a few minutes to calm down while staring hard at the ground beneath her feet.

 

It was so hard getting a good night rest.

 

Glancing at the pillow next to hers, Angel regretfully rubbed her neck. Her poke balls moved a bit in concern at the feel of her distress. She made sure to keep them in when the poke babies grew a bit older. It made her guilty when their sleep suffered because of her nightmares. Angel knew it wasn't her fault that she had them, but she already carried them. At least her Pokemon had to have good rest despite their protests and whines. 

 

As soon as she got up from her bed, spinda and her electrical twins got out of their poke balls. Min (minum) yawned tiredly as she walked over to nuzzle Angel's leg, while Plu (plusle) hopped onto his human's shoulder. Spinda made grabbing motions with their paws before Angel picked up her babies. Automatically carressing Spinda's ears, Angel buried her face into the confused Pokemon's head. If she cocked her head to the side just a bit to the right, Angel would be able to see the giant scar that went from behind Spinda's ear all the way to the edge of his mouth.

 

A deep sorrowness and anger welled up inside the trainer's chest whenever she saw that. It reminded her of the time she had found him almost dead and skin torn open from an abusive trainer's blades. Tears started trickling out of Angels eyes as she thought about all the abuse they must have taken and how glad she was they made it in time to rescue them. 

 

Spinda softly cuddled in Angel's arms while the two cheerleading Pokemon licked her cheeks in comfort. From the day they were born, they made sure to take care of her just as much as she did. As out of control as they got, their instincts mellowed the two down when they sensed their trainer's stress levels rising up too much. 

 

 _'I don't know who is the parent. You or your pokemon.'_ Angel chuckled.

 

Putting them down, Angel jumped up in startlement as she felt a tap behind her. Turning quickly, her Pokemon burst out laughing at Haunter's silly smile. She couldn't help cracking up too as the smell of breakfast perfumed the room. Haunter pointed at the strawberry waffles they had prepared them. 

 

"Thanks Mommy, I'll make sure to eat every last drop!" Angel chirped. 

 

Haunter gave a satisfied smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten the Pokemon names wrong, sorry T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Looking past the crowd of people that gathered at the auditorium, you saw masses of blue and red clothes, a loyalty to the teams they have already selected despite the ceremony not starting yet. But as you stood up and watched the usual introductions of the team leaders behind those colored curtains, you started to wonder if Spark would really accept you or not. You obviously didn't feel worthy enough, even though your Pokémon and the friends you made along the way had other things to say about that. 

 

Looking at the crowds that have formed already at the Mystic and Valor, you noticed that no one else was near Team Instinct's curtains. The team leaders haven't come out yet, but you could hear some of the other people already joking about the empty space around the yellow curtains. That made you both mad and sad. What if Spark heard any of that? 

 

Lifting your chin up, you fixed your posture and strutted your way to your new team leader. Though no one else joined you and others still, pointed at you and snickered, you didn't move an inch from the curtains and firmly kept your eyes on the fabric. 

 

_It doesn't matter if the world is against me, as weak as I am. I know where my heart is telling me to go._

 

Behind you, Professor Willow couldn't help but smile at the individual that was ignoring the other testers while determingly waiting for Spark's reveal. Blowing on the whistle, the curtains withdrew from it selves and revealed your team leader. 

 

Blinking a bit at the sudden light, Spark's electric blue eyes focused on your own dark ones. He didn't seem surprised nor shocked, but instead there was nothing but a flourish of warmth spreading across his smile as he drew you in for a hug. His spiky hair tickled your cheeks and the smell of peppermint oil lightly filled your nostrils. His hot breath breathed next to your nape as he whispered to you. 

 

"Welcome home to Team Instinct!"


	7. We chose each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel breaks down and Spark is there for her.

After the ceremony, the Team Leaders busily lead their new members out of the Main Titan’s HQ and towards their representing buildings. Candela charged into Valor’s with roaring excitement while Blanche walked briskly towards theirs. Spark, on the other hand, did something different.

 

While they stood outside the doors of Main Titan’s HQ, Spark gestured Angel to follow him with a wave of a hand towards the city. Cocking a brow of curious interest at the lax leader, Angel started walking behind him. But when Spark noticed the position of her shadow sticking out on the ground, he turned around and gave an amused chuckle.

 

“Angel, if you will please come up next to me, I’d be happy getting to know each other as we walk.”

 

Stopping, Angel looked back at him in surprise. “You want me to walk next to you?”

 

Spark tilted his head curiously. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Eyes coming into contact with each other, Angel instinctively looked down with a slight blush.

 

“W-Well, that- wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”

 

“Hm? And why would that be so?”

 

“B-because you are my leader and I am not equal…to you?”

 

Angel frowned as she heard herself, eyes still cemented on the ground. That didn’t sound right.  But this was as she was taught at home.

 

_Wait… my parents aren’t here. I should know better by now…_

Grasping a section of her shirt, Angel balled it tightly in sudden anger.

 

_Great, now Spark will know I have issues. He won’t want me anymore and is going to pity me. Oh, look at me, an attention getter who hasn’t gotten over her past. I shouldn’t have come._

Shutting her eyes tight, Angel waited in suspense as Spark walked towards her. His soft footsteps made her heartbeat spike with dread, pounding loudly in the ears like a volcano eruption. Insecurity freezing the trainer in place.

 

Finally stopping in front of her, Spark surprised Angel by going on one knee to look up at her slowly. In those electric blue eyes was understanding. An understanding that told her Spark knew exactly what she was going through. And within it, a love that she had never seen before from anyone. She choked at the sight.

 

“…Angel, I see you as an equal trainer who loves Pokémon just as I do.” He spoke gently. “I just happen to be the blessed person who gets to help you grow in the field of instinct and hatching. Please, will you walk this path together with me? I’d love for us to share what we know.” Giving a content smile, he reached his hand out and brushed the young trainer’s tears away.

 

Sobbing, Angel finally let out all the emotions that she had been holding back and wrapped her arms around Spark’s neck. The leader blinked and gave a small empathetic smile before returning the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while, my writing is probably not up to par as it was previously. But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
